Anya's Eyes
by Jessie Wyatt James
Summary: Alright, just a one-shot about Anya's Eyes from Dimitri's point of view. Enjoy!


**Anastasia's Eyes**

Perhaps her most distinguished feature, the first thing everyone noticed, Anya's eyes were truly a thing of beauty. The had the power to bore into you, or the power to make you feel like you amazing. They were probably one of her most effective, efficient, ways of getting what she wanted(aside from her attitude). Her eyes did something to Dimitri. They could make him feel so alive, or could give him looks more painful than getting your heart ripped out.

Her eyes were also a window to her soul. You could learn everything you needed to know from her eyes alone.

Dimitri had known pain, and hurt in his short life. He'd learned how to hid it. Bury it, so deep, that no one could tell it was there. He knew it was there. It was there, every time he saw a father and son. He could feel it whenever he thought of his long-dead parents. What they would think of him know that he was a man.

Yes, he'd tried to get rid of it. He'd tried drinking. He'd smoked. He'd had a million meaningless relationships. None of it helped.

But, in all his life, he'd never been so hurt that he couldn't bury it.

There's thorns on the cactus tree

There's thorns on the rose 

There's thorns in the heart of me 

That nobody knows 

They tear at the flesh until 

The tears start to rise 

They form in my heart 

But they fall from Anastasia's eyes 

Dimitri had never felt so protective as when he'd rescued Anya from jumping off the ship. It was then that he realized that, if he lost her, he was out more than a business deal.

Then, she started crying, poor thing. He couldn't help himself. He hugged her, so what? That didn't make them anything more than they were before. That didn't mean she wasn't going to make him rich, either. He just had to keep his eyes on the prize until they got to Paris.

That would be harder than he'd ever imagined.

And I was lost in the wilderness 

Without courage or hope 

I was setting my signal fires 

And watching the smoke 

When out of the smoke appeared 

The sweetest surprise 

And I knew I'd been found 

When first I looked into Anastasia's eyes 

When Vald had made them dance, he felt like he had a few single moments to capture all the love he'd missed in a lifetime. He suprised himself when he'd almost kissed her. He'd just plain dissapointed himself when he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. There was something about her that he didn't really know what it was at the time, but, in hind sight, he would recall that it was the first time he'd ever really looked into her precious blue eyes.

There's thorns on the cactus tree 

There's thorns on the rose 

There's thorns in the heart of me 

That nobody knows 

He'd never felt so needed and depended on ad when he was begging the queen to see Anya. He knew, now, that he wasn't doing this for the money. He was doing this for her future. He didn't want her to have to live on the streets, to have to steal for every meal. That wasn't the life he wanted.

Dimitri, falling to the floor, he looked up into her baby blue eyes. All he saw was bitterness, and hurt, and he knew he was to blame. She wouldn't talk to him. Wouldn't see him. Nothing. Had completely shut off all contact with him. He figured he'd deserved that.

But finally I've found out where my salvation lies 

It lies in the love that lives in Anastasia's eyes 

It lies in the love that lives in Anastasia's eyes

After a hectic evening of kidnapping the queen, Dimitri thought it would be best if he left town.

He'd decided to do just that. After saying goodbye to Vald, Dimitri headed to the train station.

Seeing the rose, remembering her, everything about her, Dimitri realized that he couldn't let her go without a fight.

Racing back, he found her, and Rasputin. Lovely. He knew he'd loved her all along, in that moment.

Waking up to Anya was probably the most wonderful thing he'd waken up to in all this life.

Even if he did have to get slapped.

When Anya made her decision, when she chose him over the most wonderful life that she could possibly have, he knew she loved him as much as he loved her.

They decided to elope. She was a little sorry to leave her only family, but she knew Dimitri would be her family from now on. That feeling gave them both joy. They knew that they would alway be together. Always.

Dan Foldgerburg sang the song, and I just copied the lyrics.

That's all folks.

GOD BLESS!


End file.
